Princesa Caprichosa, castigo bien merecido
by PrincesadeLuzRenesmeeKinomoto
Summary: ESTE OS PARTICIPA EN EL PRIMER DESAFÍO DE DZ DEL GE: CONTEMOS UNA HISTORIA. LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SAKURA CARDCAPTOR, UN ANIME DE LAS HERMANAS CLAMP SUMMARY: Nakuru es una Princesa caprichosa del antiguo Japón y por eso, los Shinigamis le han hecho una propuesta: un año para cambiar de manera definitiva o una miserable vida en el infierno


**ESTE OS PARTICIPA EN EL PRIMER DESAFÍO DE DZ DEL GE: CONTEMOS UNA HISTORIA. **

**LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SAKURA CARDCAPTOR, UN ANIME DE LAS HERMANAS CLAMP SUMMARY**

* * *

**Princesa caprichosa, castigo bien merecido **

Sí bien todos saben que una princesa debe ser de buen corazón para que su pueblo de todo por la realeza, en Japón no era así.

En aquel místico país, vivía la princesa Nakuru, quién era muy caprichosa, egocéntrica y creída. Los culpables, los sirvientes del castillo, pues desde que nació ella no hacía nada, a tal punto que aprendió a hablar y caminar hasta los dos años cosa que disgusto pero a la vez alivio a los Reyes, sin embargo ellos no podían hacer algo al respecto, pues era muy poco tiempo que pasaban con ella.

El tiempo pasó y la princesa Nakuru continuaba con su comportamiento egoísta, para ella nada importaba salvo su propia satisfacción y eso empezó a molestar a cuántos vivían en el castillo.

Entre los sirvientes, había una mujer supersticiosa, o lo correcto sería decir que era más consciente de lo sobrenatural que los demás y temía por la princesa, por lo que todas las noches velaba por ella, siendo consiente que sí la princesa seguía comportándose de esa forma un shinigami le haría una bien merecida visita que seguro no terminaría de la mejor forma para la gente del pueblo y menos para los reyes.

Mientras tanto, entre las llamas más ardientes del infierno, se encontraba un grupo de Shinigamis observando a los indefensos humanos y escogiendo quién necesitaba un escarmiento o en su defecto, a quién le había llegado la hora de conocer las interminables llamas del eterno sufrimiento en el infierno. Todos los Shinigamis tenían víctimas diferentes, desde avaros tacaños que sólo pensaban en aumentar su infinita fortuna, un hombre que era más malo que ellos, hasta una dulce joven de catorce años consentida, egoístas y malcriada como nunca en sus miles de años con vida habían visto; decisiones, decisiones, los ocho Shinigamis estaban seguros que su víctima era de mayor importancia pero bien sabían que sólo podían castigar a una persona por año y era algo que todos respetaban y no pensaban romper ahora sólo porque ese año los humanos había decidido comportarse de la peor manera

-¡SI-LEN-CIO!- se escuchó la vehemente voz del líder de todos los Shinigamis por ser el que llevaba más tiempo impartiendo los mejores castigos -¿Cuál es el problema aquí?- preguntó.

Cada Shinigami dio su argumento sobre él porque su víctima tenía que ser la seleccionada.

-De acuerdo- reflexionó el líder,- han de actuar de la siguiente forma,- sentenció y nadie se opuso a la decisión del Shinigami más antiguo de todo el infierno.

Ese año se iban a sentenciar a dos humanos, uno era aquel malvado humano empeñado en lastimar a los de su especie, él había sido escogido para vivir en las infernales llamas de su hogar y la otra persona era la joven de catorce años, ella sería visitada para ver sí así podía cambiar esa actitud tan detestable.

Y esa funesta fecha llegó, ese día se festejaba el cumpleaños número catorce de esa jovencita caprichosa.

Todo Japón estaba invitado a la fiesta de la princesa Nakuru, palacio estaba lleno de gente importante así como de los leales súbditos de los reyes, más nunca de la princesa.

Dentro del castillo, la princesa Nakuru estaba insoportable, nada era lo que ella había pedido y despotricaba contra su nana

-Pero alteza,- trató de detenerla,- entienda que es lo que sus padres creen conveniente para usted.-

-Pero está es la peor fiesta que he tenido,-grito y arremetió contra una hermosa escultura de hielo en su honor que se estrella al suelo terminan hecha pedazos.

Llegó a su recámara y se echó a llorar en su cama impotente ante el mal trago que le han hecho pasar sus padres.

Mientras los reyes estaban apenados por el comportamiento tan infantil de su hija y trataban de hacer que los invitados no se sintiera menos, al menos aquellos que habían sido tratados de una forma poco apropiada para venir de una princesa.

Pasaron las horas y la princesa jamás bajó por lo que la fiesta se dio por concluida; lo que nadie sabía era que la princesa tenía una pequeña visita nada agradable, así es, el Shinigami que la había seleccionado para ir al infierno le estaba haciendo la tan esperada visita.

"Así que es una princesa malcriada" pensó el Shinigami como dando una explicación a su comportamiento, pero sabía que su deber era castigar y no se iba a dejar ablandar.

-Pequeña mortal malcriada,- dijo a forma de iniciar su discurso

-Para tú información soy una prin-ce-sa- aclaró Nakuru indignado al escuchar la palabra mortal

-Lo sé,-respondió con una voz monótona,-lo sé, sin embargo, eso no justifica todo lo que has hecho.-

"Y ese que sabe"

-Te has de preguntar qué qué sé yo,-ante esto la princesa Nakuru se sorprendió, no era posible que ese extraño ser le pudiera leer la mente,- lo cierto es que puedo saber todo gracias a lo que soy-

-¿Y que eres?- le desafío la princesa.

-Soy un Shinigami,- sentenció

La princesa Nakuru sabía de la existencia de los Shinigamis y que era lo que hacían cuando visitaban la tierra.

-Tranquila humana,- le dijo al notar el color pálido de su piel,- está vez ya ha sido sentenciado el peor humano,- la consoló,- sin embargo, no estas exenta de lo que nosotros podemos hacer-

"Ok, esto asusta. un poco"

-Nuestro líder ha decidido salvarte, a pesar de ello, sí quieres salvarte de vivir en el infierno, has de cambiar tú actitud,-

Eso era de esperarse, y la princesa lo sabía, pero no cambiar perdería todo y eso no lo soportaba.

-Tienes un año para cambiar, sí llega el día de tú cumpleaños y no has cambiado perderás todo.- y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

La noche llegó y solamente la fue a visitar su nana para desearle una tranquila noche

-Nana, ¿conoces alguna forma de burlar a un dios de la muerte?-

La sirvienta palideció, jamás creyó que los Shinigamis visitaran a los humanos tan jóvenes y por lo consiguiente temía por su princesa

-Lo...siento...alteza,-por fin logró decir,-pero no existe método alguno, los Shinigamis pueden ver todo desde lo más profundo del infierno.-

-Bueno,-suspiro,-gracias por todo-

Su nana no estaba segura, pero podía jurar que había visto llorar a la princesa.

-No te preocupes, pase lo que pase va a estar bien,-

Por la mañana, la princesa estaba triste, pero los reyes no le tomaron importancia, pues creían que era por la fiesta de la noche.

-Hija- le llamó Kaho, la reina de Japón,- ¿te sucede algo?-

-No es nada madre,- dijo Nakuru, desviando la mirada para evitar el escrutinio que le hacía su madre,-todo está bien.-

-Con respecto a lo sucedido anoche,- le acusó Eriol, el rey de Japón,-espero...-

-No se preocupe padre,- lo tranquilizo- pienso pedir perdón a todos en persona-

"Que le pasiva nuestra hija" pensaron listo reyes a la vez, su hija jamás hubiera hecho algo así por voluntad propia.

-De acuerdo, voy a comunicarle a todos los invitados que el día de mañana vas a ofrecer una disculpa de todo lo ocurrido anoche,-

Y así transcurrió el tiempo, con una princesa amable, tranquila, diferente a la que habían conocido en los últimos doce años.

Mientras en el infierno, los Shinigamis observaban a la siguiente víctima para visitar el infierno, faltaban seis meses para que el plazo de la princesa se cumpliera, por lo que estaban escogiendo al siguiente humano y por primera vez en siglos, se habían puesto de acuerdo, pero tenían en cuenta la advertencia de su líder.

-Sí esa humana no cumple con su castigo, ella será la que visité el infierno, así todos se hayan puesto de acuerdo.-

-Yo creo que eso es ridículo-

-¿De que hablas?-

-No creo que la princesa vaya ser como era antes-

-Concuerdo contigo,-dijo otro shinigami,- de seguro le diste un buen susto.-

-Sólo le dije lo que el líder dijo-

-Y has hecho bien,- dijo el líder,-pero yo no estaría tan seguro de sus afirmaciones-

Los demás Shinigamis no le dieron importancia a sus palabras sabían que un humano con miedo era un ser temeroso de todo.

Y así pasó el tiempo, en el infierno ya no habían disputas, y en Japón todo era tal y como debía ser en un principio: la gente estaba orgullosa de su princesa y estaban dispuestos a dar todo por ella, y por lo consiguiente la princesa Nakuru estaba muy satisfecha consigo misma, había librado todos los caminos que la llevarían al infierno, "soy invencible, nadie puede conmigo", ese era el pensar de Nakuru a la hora de dormir.

Pasaron los seis meses restantes para la princesa, nuevamente se celebraba su cumpleaños, como era de esperarse todo estaba adorado de la mejor manera la princesa cumplía quince años y el reino celebraba con gran emoción el que su alteza al fin entendiera lo que es ser una verdadera princesa; pero algo pasaba cercas del lugar donde todos se disponían a bailar. Tras la escultura de hielo que se había hecho en honor a la princesa, Nakuru observaba todo con cara contrariada, nada era lo que ella había soñado para sus quince años, todo era un desastre.

-Está es la peor fiesta de todas,- dijo a modo de rabieta y empujó la mesa donde estaba los regalos, lastimando a la mayoría de los presentes; este acto llegó a los Shinigamis quienes sólo esperaban el momento para ir por aquel tacaño que habían escogido por víctima.

-Es hora de que cumplas con tú deber,- dijo el líder al Shinigami que había escogido a la princesa como víctima un año atrás.

Y así el Shinigami partió a la tierra.

La princesa sólo lloraba en su alcoba, "¿porque sí he sido una hija ejemplar no han complacido mis deseos?" pensaba Nakuru al borde de la desesperación.

-Alteza,- se escuchó esa voz escalofriante,-he venido por usted,- declaró al momento de hacer su aparición.

-Pero he cumplido con el plazo,- le recrimino.

-Eso no es cierto,- la contradijo,- haz logrado ser una humana ejemplar por trescientos sesenta y cuatro días, eso no es suficiente,- casi gritaba, -es más, sí al acabar el día de hoy volvieras a ser la misma de antes aun así vendríamos por ti,- sentenció, haciendo ver a la princesa su error,-así que hoy vendrás a mi hogar para siempre,- y desapareció, llevándose con él la alma de la princesa.

Al día siguiente los reyes fueron a hablar con su hija, pero no hallaron más que se cuerpo frío e inerte en la alfombra de su cuarto.

Descanse en paz en el infierno la princesa Nakuru y que los dioses de la muerte se apiaden de su alma

* * *

1, 776 palabra sin notas de autor.

Bueno creo que la princesa Nakuru no tuvo un final feliz por más que se esfrozo pero en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado


End file.
